Best Birthday Wishes
by Katastrophi
Summary: AU. OOC. The only day of the year L ever takes off early is his birthday. Watari sees how lonely and stressed out L is as of late. He gives L possibly the best gift he ever could. L/Light, neko/inu


**This is purely written as a birthday gift for my friend Natasha. :D Happy birthday doll~! I hope you enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy it. C: And don't forget to check out my other stories, **_**To Keep from Getting Burned**_** and **_**Before Him, All Shall Scatter**_**. I love you all. :3**

* * *

"Watari-san, can you please hold my appointments for today?" A very bored toned voice spoke through the computer speakers.

"Yes, L; of course." Watari pressed down a key on the computer to relay the message. "Also, I have left a present for you in your home. Please do take great care of it, and have a happy birthday."

Watari ended the message to his technical boss and basically adopted son. He didn't get nor expect a reply. This was the only time of year that L ever took off from his job as a criminal investigations expert for the United Nations. Watari mused to himself about the gift he had purchased for L, and was truly hoping that L would take care of it. L needed to let off some steam and become less tense.

* * *

The black haired insomniac reached his somewhat expensive condo and leaned against the door. Another year had passed and all he had gained was a few won cases and deeper bags under his eyes. L was truly becoming bored with life as he knew it. Something needed to change. Maybe he should try and find a woman to settle down with, or maybe get a dog… A dog sounded like a good idea.

The United Nations employee opened his door and took little notice of his untidy living room. He didn't quite care about cleaning messes or even being awake at the moment. Sleep would be a short but sweet release he needed from the reality of his meager existence, right now. L walked past the bathroom and sighed. This apartment was starting to loom over him.

L made it to his bedroom and opened the door, a startled yelp leaving his lips, and the occupant in his bed. He blinked rapidly; making sure sleep deprivation wasn't playing tricks with his eyes. There was a chestnut haired male in his bed, as if it didn't make it more awkward, the boy (He looked no older than 19.) had rather large, brown furry ears perched atop of his head and a wagging shaggy tail thumping against L's bed spread. The icing on the cake though, was the bright yellow bow around the boy's neck that also had a card attached.

"WH-who are you?" L asked wearily.

The boy's ears flattened slightly and his eyebrows rose, almost like he was sizing L up. "Read the card… Oh, and, happy birthday…"

_His voice…it's like liquid gold_, L thought lamely, walking to the bed and untying the bow from the brunet's neck. L looked over the male, realizing his sun kissed skin and slightly tousled hair worked well for him, and those red-amber eyes. Just… _Damn_. L wasn't much of a person for carnal lusts of the flesh, but he knew beauty when he saw it. He continued to survey the male on his bed, realizing he must be very lean but fit other his clothes. That was as far as he was willing to indulge the thought, though.

"Are you going to read it, or stare at me the rest of the night? Both options are fine with me," The male's left ear twitched up, as well as his tail giving a slight "thud" noise against the bedding.

L blushed softly at getting caught in his staring, but for some reason, it didn't bother him that bad. He chewed subtly on his right thumb as he opened the note. "Happy Birthday, L!" He read out loud.

"This is a card to explain why there is a pet inu in your house. I've seen you mope around the office for years now, and it's about time you have something in your life worth coming home to, rather than criminal investigations. This is really for your own good. I've been told his name is Raito. I hope you enjoy him, L. Best Birthday Wishes, Watari."

L arched his brow and looked at _Raito_. "So…I _own_ you?" He wasn't quite sure if he liked the idea of that. He knew that this seemed to be the latest trend. Rich people owned subhuman pets of different breeds. Of the top of his head, L knew there were dogs, cats, bears, and monkeys. The whole ordeal seemed kind of...illegal to him though. Subhuman or not, they were still human.

"Seems like it. Does that mean I have to call you master? I don't like that title." Raito looked thoroughly comfortable on L's bed.

"No, I'd rather you didn't, actually. Call me L." The obsidian haired man sat on the bed and rubbed his temple; so much for sleeping.

Raito moved to sit beside of L and nuzzled his face against L's shoulder in an act of comforting. "You know, I'm your pet. I'm supposed to be used as a stress relief. You know, chase a ball around, and play fetch, belly rubs, the whole nine. But please don't buy dog food. That shit is terrible."

L couldn't help but chuckle. He had a visual image of Raito lying on his back, leg twitching because L was scratching his tummy, while the pup had a bone lazily sitting between his teeth. The older male couldn't wash away the light smile on his lips. He reached over sheepishly and scratched at Raito's really soft left ear.

"Mnn," Raito groaned softly, leaning into the touch. "Your hands are gentle."

L's face dusted a shade of red at that. L didn't get complimented on anything other than his intellect very often really if at all. And that noise the brunet dog had made… Subtly, L licked at his bottom lip and turned to the pup. "T-tell me about you, please. I seem to be in charge of you,"

Raito smiled. He leaned up and got on all fours, moving the small distance to L's lap, nuzzling his thigh gently with his nose before moving up. "Oh, I'm sure we'll become _great_ friends." He leaned in and licked softly at L's bottom lip.

L swallowed harshly and gaped at Raito, shell shocked at Raito's actions and more so shocked by how he _liked_ what Raito did. He looked at Raito with a guilty expression before backing away slightly when the burnt sienna haired male leaned in for a real kiss.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I don't w-want you to Th-thank you have to do this t-to stay here. Y-you're my pet and I'll take care of y-you." L stuttered out, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere. L truly wasn't used to any form of human interaction, dog ears or human ears alike. He didn't know the protocol for this sort of thing.

Raito chuckled and reached forward, pushing L to his back. L noted that he was only an inch or two from the back of his head colliding with the footboard of his bed. The pup quickly crawled up L's body and sat on his clothed stomach, his tail wagging happily. "Oh, L, that's not how this works. I'm not a dog that does tricks on command for you… When I see someone I want, I just can't help myself in getting what I need. And as my human, you will… give me what I _need_, right?"

L swallowed harshly, unmentionable parts of his being starting to stir as he hung onto every word leaving the pup's lips. _This is so… wrong…_ He couldn't help but like it, though. He bit at his bottom lip, feeling awkward and completely out of his element. The investigations officer only truly knew of facts and statistics, not that of the warm, feather soft flesh above him. Not that he was completely unknowledgeable, but nothing had ever gotten this much of a reaction out of him, especially such simple implications.

"I-I" he was cut off as plush lips connected to his own worried ones.

The kiss was powerful and demanding; the pup placed one of his hands under Lawliet's neck, securing the mingling of their lips as he brushed his tail down the elder male's thigh. L shivered, the pressure of Raito's tail against such a private area of his body was enough to give him goose bumps and a hard time ignoring the brunet's advances. Soon enough, he found himself rocking his hips against the younger male's tail, moaning into the kiss.

Raito pulled back, "You were easier to convince than I thought," He mused softly. The pup's ears twitched as he sat up, starting to unbutton L's incredibly loose jeans. "Don't worry, birthday boy, I'll completely take care of everything… Just lay back and enjoy yourself." To me a dog, there was an unmistakable purr to his voice.

Raito maneuvered the jeans down L's slender legs, licking his lips at the decidedly enticing bulge found in the front of the investigator's boxers. To have such a boring job, the man was incredibly attractive; purple rings around his eyes and all. He leaned forward, kissing and nipping at L's stomach, enjoying how the shy man under him was squirming.

Raito giggled against the older male's stomach and then removed his own jeans from his frame. He then brought L's hands to his hips, wiggling against him palms slightly. "Don't worry, I won't break easily. Not need to be gentle," He nipped at L's stomach again, feeling the grip on his ass tighten. The chestnut haired pup ground his hips down, watching L slowly lose himself to the pleasure.

L moved his hips in rhythm with Raito's, guiltily loving the feeling of his _pet's_ fur against his legs. He arched his hips and pressed the canine against him kissing and nibbling at his partner's neck. _God,_ _this feels amazing…_ he lazily thought.

L did feel guilty about going this far with an _inu_ he had just met and was supposed to be taking care of, but honestly, his analytical thinking was out of the window the moment Raito had tasted his lips. He pulled the boy closer, feeling Raito slip his hand between them, stroking at L's now completely attentive member.

A shudder broke through both of them as the two worked each other into bliss. L hadn't even realized that both sets of boxers had been discarded until an indescribably amazing heat had enveloped his need. The 19 year old slowly took the older male inch by breathtaking inch and his body involuntarily convulsed when he felt the investigator to the hilt.

The lithe younger male leaned up to take the other male's lips as he adjusted to the rather well sized heat inside of him. L panted softly, holding Raito's sides. He could feel heat pooling into his stomach as the younger moved on top of him, the muscles inside of him flexing and squeezing the elder male like a perfectly maneuvered chess game.

L moaned quietly, never one to be truly loud in this kind of situation and thrust his hips up to meet the younger's. He gripped tighter, leaving small crescent indentions on Raito's upper hips. Dear lord, this boy was mind blowing. He continued to move against L, milking out every good feeling he could muster out of the overworked man. He leaned down, shakily taking his lover's lip again.

L panted softly as he broke the sloppy kiss, reaching between their moving bodies to tease and stroke the amber eyed male's neglected arousal. He didn't feel like he could last much longer, but he needed to bring the younger to completion the same time as he did. His thrusts up were faster, feeling Raito let him in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Fu-fuck," Raito shakily moaned, clawing at L's shoulders to keep his balance. The onyx haired male was working him like a finely tuned violin and it was hard to not call out his name in ecstasy.

Raito shivered just couldn't take it anymore. It felt like something has snapped inside of him. He trembled against the older male, wave after wave of orgasm hitting him like a mighty ocean. His seed splashed between their still moving bodies and he whimpered cutely as his insides clamped around L.

The elder cursed under his breath and wasn't able to keep control of himself as he spilt himself inside of the spent inu. He shivered and continued to buck his hips up, letting the both of them ride out their orgasms into the afterglow. He pressed a kiss to Raito's kiss swollen lips and shuddered near violently when he pulled the boy off of his member.

"Mnn," Raito moaned softly into the kiss, right before breaking it.

The cocky attitude seemed to have left the auburn haired male and he seemed almost clingy. L couldn't help but muse at how cute it was. The obsidian haired male, with shaky limbs mind you, picked Raito up and pulled the covers to his bed back far enough for the two to climb in. He decided they could wait and shower later. L kissed at one of Raito's chestnut colored ears and felt it flick against his lips. He could get used to that feeling. He took a good look at the puppy cuddled into his side and smiled. He wasn't sure what had just transpired was really morally right, but absolutely nothing could be wrong with the delicate smile on the boy's face. L laid his body down fully; wrapping an arm around Raito and his smile widened when he felt Raito's tail wrap possessively around his leg.

He just might be able to get used to this…

_Thank you, Watari._ He thought fleetingly as he drifted to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

**:D FIRST ONE-SHOT DONE. All for my darling friend Natasha. Happy birthday dollface. C: It took a little bit of work, but I think it turned out alright. I also thought about turning this into a series, but it would be kind of short. But if you guys are interested enough, I may give it a try. (: Review, please?**


End file.
